Alone At Last
by Lynn W
Summary: Flynn x Rapunzel  Our young lovers seek some alone time, flirt, and realize Rapunzel really has no experience with love. Smoldering ensues.
1. Chapter 1

It was amidst the many festivities that two young individuals ducked out of the action – tired of dancing and being on display – to climb and explore one of the castle's many winding staircases. Tripping and giggling over one another, both of their complexions were blushed and hot from wine and dancing. Considering the circumstances, they were more than oblivious to the raucous noise down below.

As Rapunzel's companion tugged urgently on her hand for her to follow him up the stairs, she found herself suddenly afraid and doubting of where this was going, "Eugene..?" she cooed with obvious trepidation.

He stopped. Her airy voice reverberated in such a delightful way that the thief was immediately compelled to stand still and stare at her. The brunette hair that now framed her face only made her bright sea glass eyes that much more heart-stopping in contrast. Every time she mouthed that word it was like an aphrodisiac, he had never expected his awful name to sound so sweet.

"Yeah, Blondie?" The pet name no longer fit her appearance but he didn't really care. To the trained ear one may have been able to detect an underlying hint of restraint, as if the thief was fighting a mental war with his gentler self so that he did not simply throw caution to the wind and force himself on the Princess. Instead, he simply made a mental note that he needed to accomplish that fantasy sometime in the near future if she would let him. As it was, she seemed oblivious to the intensity in his gaze. It was this naive and trusting nature made him all the more attracted to her, as well as all the more protective.

Looking at Flynn and analyzing his thoughtful expression sent wave of embarrassment though the Princess. Her hand in his, practically dwarfed in size, began to sweat out of nervous habit. Being this close and this personal to a man was so strange, so new, though she wouldn't have traded it for the world.

Regaining her nerve, she blushed and leaned in close, whispering, " Where exactly are we going? Do you even know?"

Broken out of his reverie, he whispered back with excitement, "It's a surprise, so make sure you keep up!"

They began to run again, climbing several stories before bursting into laughter when Rapunzel stepped on the hem of her gown and fell against Flynn's broad chest. Both sunk to the stairs together, high on adrenaline and various other hormones.

She lingered there, enchanted in the sound of his heart pounding from exertion, and looked up at him bashfully. His expression was that of a frozen half-smolder, as if he had attempted to brandish his come-hither look but was distracted by those green eyes…

"Pretty boy," she giggled, and placed a brisk peck on his nose before scrambling over-top of him, racing ahead.

The stairs ended at a great oak door, which she opened with a little difficulty, before bursting into a small circular room.

Evidently no soul had been up here for a long, long time. Dust coated everything, though the furniture still looked very comfortable and welcoming. The floor, aged wood, was covered thoroughly with dozens of thick ornate carpets, and a large brass telescope – longer than Rapunzel's body length entirely – sat at the window, rusty and dusty from lack of use, but still proud and resilient as it gazed up at the heavens.

The door creaked and complained loudly as it was shut again, announcing the thief's arrival. He slumped against the wall for a moment, heaving a great sigh, and then flexed feline-like before sauntering over to grab her hand.

"Have you been here before?" she asked, smiling broadly. It really was a marvelous room. "This is a wonderful surprise, Eugene!"

He laughed,

"Actually, no. I just figured we'd find something interesting up here. We got lucky. This could have been the palace toilet of all things, and that's not very fun."

"Well, it's wonderful. I've only ever read about these things in books!" She smiled sheepishly before dashing over to the telescope, "Come and look, Eugene, The stars are coming out!" Rapunzel bent at the knees and crouched so that she might peer through the large lens.

She squeaked when she felt broad hands wrap around her waist and stifled the noise quickly with her hand. Blushing a vivid red, she whirled around, bright-eyed, to stare in astonishment at her familiar friend now standing so close behind her. Affectionate gestures seemed so instinctual when things were a matter of life and death, but now, Rapunzel simply had no idea how to act. She was a deer in the headlights, filled with the intense desire to act but the helplessness of not knowing how.

"Eu... gene." she stammered, her jaw slack as his pressed his lips to her forehead, trailing nips and kisses down her cheek and neck. His breath was hot against her skin and she shivered in response, instinctively drawing closer.

He supposed he loved her, though it was an infatuation so different from anything he had experienced before he scarcely knew how to come to terms with it. All he knew was that he just wanted to be near her. Everything she did was beautiful, her movements, her cadence, her childish wide-eyed wonder at this new and fantastic world she had missed out on for so long. To watch such an innocent creature move through the harsh world untouched... it was fascinating to him. Vibrant with life and completely naive to the bittersweet nature of existence, her presence made him feel lighter, as if her innocence made him a better person by association. In the face of such beauty and virtue, Flynn was intoxicated, and found himself torn.

With every essence of his being, he longed to protect her, to keep her safe and hide her away from anything that could possibly cause her harm. What frightened and thrilled Flynn, though, was his own personal desire to make a mark on that pristine white canvas. To_ corrupt_ her, and delight in it, as a child enjoys running through freshly fallen snow.

Feeling an irresistible urge to act on impulse, Flynn hustled her over to the wall and pinned her there, pressing into her at the hips and shoulders. There was a sort of possession in his stance, his actions... He kissed her, more forcibly each time, all the while grabbing and exploring her delightful curves. Although he was gentle, this onslaught of physical contact was overwhelming to the Princess. She allowed him to do as he pleased for a while, blushing furiously and watching with bewildered eyes, until her anxieties became so great that she no longer felt comfortable. This torrid make-out session was something she knew she might enjoy, but it was simply too much. Rapunzel had no concept of romance, or dating, or sex. This was all unknown territory, beautiful but oh so terrifying.

"Please.. Eugene..." she whispered. Realizing it had no impact, she resorted to pounding on his chest and shouting for him to stop.

It worked. He looked as if he had been shot. Stumbling back, horror painting his features, he felt remorse in every corner of his body, "Ra.. Rapunzel, I'm so sorry I didn't..."

_To corrupt her, to destroy her perfection... What kind of monster am I? _

She moved to grab at his arm but he yanked it from her grasp, avoiding her eyes

"Eugene, _please!_"

"I'm nothing but a threat to you..."

"No you don't get it! You_ idiot_," she lunged at him and pulled herself into his arms, clinging to him stubbornly. Their difference in stature, while it made for awkward lip-locking, was perfect for any embrace.

Eugene sighed, softening at the edges, "I should have never done that... Did I scare you? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"A little..." his muscles stiffened, "Oh no, no, no - you _scared_ me Eugene. I'm not hurt at all!"

Hearing this, the thief relaxed considerably.

"You _do_ realize I'm not experienced in this stuff at _all_, right?" she giggled.

He looked thoughtful, "Er... yes. That makes sense." His expression suddenly twisted, "Wait... Eighteen years. Had you even _met_ boys before?"

Rapunzel smiled sweetly and shook her head.

Flynn was incredulous, "What a _horrible_ way to spend your teenage years... I can't even imagine."

"Well, it gave me lots of time for other hobbies," she giggled, leaning in to brush her noise against Flynn's playfully. Even though his eyes were cloudy and distant, affection still brightened his features.

Rapunzel fiddled with the lapels of his vest then, her downcast eyes betraying a sort of thoughtfulness as she formulated how she was going to pitch her next question. With a blush and a mischievous glint in her eyes, she suddenly yanked Flynn towards her with a surprising take-charge attitude.

"Eugene," her voice was firm, "I need you... to _show_ me..."

Flynn blanched, "_Show you...?_"

"_How_ to do this," she grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of her waist, guiding them over her chest to her collarbone, which was now slightly flushed. "I need to know. _Please_." His eyes were wide as his gaze followed his hands, savoring the feel of her breasts as they grazed his palms.

He blinked, and shook his head as he snapped out of his blatant stare.

"Rapunzel... You're already much better than you think."

Flynn _knew_ he couldn't take this too far, lest he destroy his relationship with the reigning monarchy forever. Premarital shenanigans were dynamite where this naive Princess was concerned.

Still, this was an open invitation, and he figured he had enough self-control...

"Eugene?"

_Third base wasn't off limits, right?_

"Yes, Princess?"

_Of course not, she wants me to **show** her._

"You're smoldering at me again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Things in this chapter get considerably more heated, just so you know ahead of time. Also, please review and let me know if you enjoyed this. :) I really appreciate the feedback.

* * *

_"You're smoldering at me again."_

Wordlessly he encompassed her smallish form in his thick arms, dragging his lips, teeth, tongue, along her flushed collarbone and up her slender neck. He pulled away for a brief moment to look her in the eye, as if to silently reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Nothing to fear. His hands trailed down then, wandering to the base of her spine where her dress was laced up into a complex knot. Ladies wardrobes were rarely designed with the intention of easy undress, much to Flynn's chagrin. Distracting his prey with a deep kiss, the thief set to work, wrestling with eager fingers as Rapunzel began to realize his intentions. With a giggle she shouldered his hands away and promptly unlaced the back, the fabric relaxing around her thin torso.

She was all innocence and he was all corruption as he grinned wolfishly, shimmying out of his vest and tossing it vigorously into the corner.

_Your turn, Blondie._

She kicked off her shoes with a wry smile but then began to take off her gown, staring at the floor in a nervous manner. Flynn held her chin and tipped her gaze up, his dark eyes warm and comforting, silently reassuring her that she was safe here. The fabric slipped from her shoulders then, catching just above her breasts, causing Flynn's eyes to glaze over in a way that made Rapunzel's heart skip a beat. He tugged at her sleeves earnestly, pushing the fabric off, down, away, so he could see and touch and feel what was hidden underneath. The ornate silk and satin fell to the floor with a small thump. Rapunzel shivered as she was suddenly left wearing nothing but a thin slip and her scarce undergarments. She didn't shy away this time though; instead she stood with a sort of pride in her semi-nakedness. Her breasts were partially visible through the chemise, her thin silhouette darkened against the fading light of the window. To Flynn she was an unparalleled vision of perfection, of beauty. Untouchable. Infallible.

Surprising him, the princess strode forward and seized the front of his shirt. Quick and nimble, she had him unbuttoned in no time, biting her lip and blushing furiously as she peeled the white fabric to reveal his toned chest underneath.

"This... This is so_ neat...!_" she whispered, running her hands up and down his torso curiously, taking in the sight of pectoral and abdominal muscles outside of an illustrated dictionary for the first time was more exhilarating than you would suspect. Her dainty fingers lingered on the line of hair descending from his navel. Dipping below the line of his trousers lay a foreboding mystery that she dared not explore - not just yet.

Flynn leaned into her, scooping her slender form against his bare chest, easily picking her up and carrying her to the corner where pillows were strewn across the floor. As Rapunzel was laid down, she grabbed at Flynn's shoulders, pulling him forward with enough strength that he was forced - hardly unwillingly - to lay on top of her. The bulk of his body nestled between her thighs. Her mouth was suddenly warm and fervent on his, her hands so firm and eager as they explored the contours of his torso, he could not help but give in to his own desire to touch and hold.

A breathless gasp left Rapunzel's lips as his fingertips grazed her hipbones, a shiver running up her spine at the sensation. Flynn's other hand found a handhold at the back of her neck, her chestnut hair knotted within his fingers. Pulling her close, he ground his hips into hers, his face buried within the small of her neck. Everything felt unreal somehow, the passionate flush in the Princesses' cheeks, nose, and chest. And her eyes, wide and wondrous in a way that made him want to throw caution to the wind.

Her kisses were more self-assured now, more seductive as she took control of his hands, dragging rough palms down her sides, her breasts, her waist. The contact elicited a muffled moan and the sound, outlandish and new, startled the Princess. "Eugene!" she hissed excitedly. The thief paused for a moment, catching her eye to see if he had done something wrong or had gone too far. Seeing no sign of disapproval, he grabbed the hem of her chemise slip and pushed it up, revealing her bare stomach and breasts. She gasped and made to cover herself but Flynn was swift with an onslaught of kisses, rendering her submissive with his mouth. Rapunzel giggled and playfully tried to push him away, though her laughter soon turned to a shallow sort of pant as his mouth found her breast. His teeth, his lips, teasing, tantalizing.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, his face pressed to her warm skin, trailing nips and kisses down her taut stomach. Rapunzel couldn't help but draw shallow, raspy breaths as his mouth traveled south. She felt drunk with passion, overwhelmed by the masterful way he handled her body, dangerously close to crossing the line. The Princess watched as he marked her body with his mouth, the stubble of his cheek scraping against her soft skin. He seemed sure of where to go and exactly how to make her melt in his arms.

In truth, Flynn was not as blissfully naive as the Princess. He had loved before, perhaps in a shallow, self-indulgent way, but it was love nonetheless. His innocence was long gone thanks to a widowed bar-maid and a drunken roll in the hay, as anticlimactic and unglamorous as it would sound. There were others too, beautiful and young, though always brief and inconstant in his life - they loved the idea of him, but not the reality of a disheveled thief on the run. Women were attracted to his brashness and natural good looks, but never was he as attracted to them as he was to the Princess now pinned beneath him. Never had he felt such an obsession for someone, his entire body a North pole to her South. He coveted her with every fibre of his being and knew, deep down, that he would give anything to make her happy and keep her safe.

At the moment Rapunzel lay shivering on the floor, her face flushed, her eyes not really seeing... Flynn, feeling guilty, scooped her up, and held her to his chest in a loving embrace - stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

But then... _Footsteps._

The sounds echoed from beneath the large door, increasing in volume at a startling rate. Rapunzel's eyes snapped open, a look of horror blanching her features. Someone was climbing the staircase. "Oh no..."

Flynn - while startled - was somewhat accustomed to being caught at inopportune moments, and was quick to act. He stood up, pulling the Princess to her feet with him.

"Get dressed as fast as you can!" he hissed, a small smile breaking through his serious expression at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Scrambling, the two threw on clothes at a fevered pace, giggling through their own nervousness. The real challenge was lacing up Rapunzel's dress, which Flynn tried to accomplish as quickly as possible, tying the final knot just as an impatient knock shook the door. Smoothing his hair and donning a suave smile, Flynn waltzed over to the door and opened it casually.

Beyond the threshold stood Maximus, the tiny chameleon Pascal perched upon his head. Both seemed quite grumpy and unimpressed. A palace guard stood awkwardly beside them, though he looked relieved to find Flynn.

The guard dipped his head in a polite bow, "Good evening, sir! I am searching for the Princess. Is she with you?"

Flynn raised his eyebrows, "The Princess? Oh yeah... Yeah she's here. We were just looking at the stars. Have you seen the telescope in here? Wonderful. _Woooonderful_ technology." Not entirely convinced, the guard, horse, and lizard peered around the door. Rapunzel smiled nervously and waved.

Clearing his throat, the guard nodded, "Very well. May I suggest her Majesty and her consort make their way down to the festivities soon, then? She is dearly missed," he smiled a little at that comment, "That is all. A pleasant evening to you both."

Turning on his heel, he led the animals back down the stairs, though Pascal turned around to give Flynn one last look. A knowing narrowing of the eyes, to be specific, that seemed to say _'I know what you're up to...'_

Flynn tried to maintain a stoic expression but burst out laughing once the trio turned the corner.

"Blondie? I think your newt is onto us..."


End file.
